Caesar's Legion
Flagstaff (capital) Fortification Hill Grand Canyon Phoenix Two Sun Willow Beach Dry Wells Colorado: Denver Twin Mothers Nevada: Caesar's Legion safehouse Cottonwood Cove HELIOS One (optional) Legate's camp Legion raid camp Nelson Techatticup mine New Mexico: Malpais Utah: Great Salt Lake Salt Lake City Spanish Fork Fort Abandon Syracuse |divisions =Blackfoot Fredonians Hangdogs Hidebarks Kaibabs Painted Rock Sun Dogs Twisted Hairs Dead Horses (formerly) Great Khans (ally and prospective members) Omertas (ally) White Legs (ally and prospective members) |related =Followers of the Apocalypse The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints |members =Joshua Graham (formerly) Legate Lanius Lucius Vulpes Inculta Ulysses (formerly) Aurelius of Phoenix Silus Gaius Magnus Dead Sea Alexus Severus Antony Cato Hostilius Otho Rex (formerly) Karl Ronald Curtis (aka Picus) Atticus Beast (formerly) Blade (formerly) Blister (formerly) Bonesaw (formerly) Thunderfoot |baseid = |footer = Reputation image from Fallout: New Vegas. }} '''Caesar's Legion' is an autocratic, traditionalist, imperialistic slaver society and totalitarian dictatorship. Founded in 2247 by Edward Sallow (also known as Caesar) and Joshua Graham (also known as the Malpais Legate), it is inspired by and partially based on the ancient Roman Empire. The Legion is an ultra-reactionary, utilitarian slave army supported by several tributary populations; although legionaries use trappings of Roman culture, these are not imposed on the Legion's subjects.J.E. Sawyer (source): "Edward Sallow created Caesar's Legion as an imitation of the Roman Legion, but without any of the Roman society that supported the Roman Legion. I've written this before, but there are no optimates, no populares, no plebes, no equestrians, no patricians, no senate, no Rome. There's no right to private property (within the Legion itself). There's no civil law. There aren't even the ceremonial trappings of Roman society. Legates don't receive triumphs following a victory. No one in the Legion retires to a villa in Sedona. ''It's essentially a Roman legion with only the very top commander having any connection to the "source" culture, the rest being indoctrinated conscripts from cultures that were honestly less well-developed than anything in Gaul. Gauls are pretty sophisticated compared to the 80+ tribes. Gauls could read the Latin or Greek alphabets (Gallic language, obviously), had extensive permanent settlements, roads, calendars, mines, and a whole load of poo poo that groups like the Blackfoots never had. ''What Caesar gave to those tribes was order, discipline, an end to internecine tribal violence (eventually), common language, and a common culture that was not rooted in any of their parent cultures. The price was extreme brutality, an enormous loss of life and individual culture, the complete dissolution of anything resembling a traditional family, and the indoctrination of fascist values. ''Caesar's Legion isn't the Roman Empire or the Roman Republic. It isn't even the Roman Legion. It's a slave army with trappings of foreign-conscripted Roman legionaries during the late empire. All military, no civilian, and with none of the supporting civilian culture." Its legionaries are predominately reconditioned tribals, slave soldiers forming a well-organized, culturally insular fighting force that, as of 2281, mainly operates east of the Colorado River and the Grand Canyon, in the former states of Arizona and New Mexico with small portions of Utah and Colorado. Caesar's ultimate goal is to conquer the New California Republic and merge its civilian culture and infrastructure with the military strength of the Legion, creating a new totalitarian empire.The Courier: ''"And since forming the Legion, all you've done is conquer other tribes?" Caesar: "That's right. Decades of warfare, absorbing lesser tribes, gathering power. Forging the dross into a vast, razor-sharp scythe. My Legion's expansion has never ceased. Much of the Utah and Colorado, and all of Arizona and New Mexico, are mine. We have cities of our own, but nothing compared to Vegas. Finally, my Legion will have its Rome." (Caesar's dialogue) The Legion's symbol is a golden bull on a red field, which is derived from Julius Caesar's standard for the [[Wikipedia:Legio X Gemina|Tenth Twin Legion]]. Background In the year 2246, the Followers of the Apocalypse sent a group of nine members to the Arizona wastelands to study the region’s tribal languages. The group included Follower Edward Sallow, who met with the New Canaanite missionary Joshua Graham, a specialist in tribal dialects. Not long into their travels, the group was captured by the Blackfoot tribe and held for ransom.See History of Caesar's Legion for references. At the time, the tribe warred against seven other tribes and suffered from a lack of skill in warfare. Against his companions' wishes, Sallow aided the Blackfoots to save him and his companions from their captor’s enemies, giving them knowledge in gun maintenance, small unit tactics, explosive improvisation and military strategy. The tribals admired Sallow so much that they made him their leader. With that, Sallow took the name Caesar and began reorganizing the tribals he commanded into the Legion. Caesar established warfare policies in the Legion based on the concepts of divide and conquer and total war. The Legion defeated the region’s seven (symbolic number, referring to the seven hills where the Latins established Rome and therefore the Roman Empire) tribes from weakest to strongest, and completely dominated each faction’s land and people. The people conquered in campaigns were conscripted, enslaved, or killed. Caesar saw the tribes "playing at war," and tribals viewed his tactics as foreign, as their warfare consisted of skirmishes that never escalated into major conflicts. With the combined leadership of Caesar and Graham, declared the "Malpais Legate," the Legion led campaigns against more tribes, forming a fanatically loyal army with their captives. Eighty-six tribes had been conquered by the year 2271 and the territory Caesar led formed the most powerful society east of the Colorado River. The Legion expanded west into the Mojave and established Fortification Hill on the Colorado River in 2277. The advancing forces eventually made contact with the NCR near New Vegas and began a campaign to take the region. Under the command of the Malpais Legate, Legion forces marched against the New California Republic garrison at Hoover Dam, in an attempt to take the strategic asset and river crossing. In what became known as the First Battle of Hoover Dam, the Malpais Legate initially had the upper hand. The Legate was able to push the NCR defenders back and lead his forces over the dam. Lead elements of the NCR, including members of the 1st Recon Battalion and NCR Rangers, executed a tactical retreat west across the dam and into Boulder City, all the while using their marksmanship prowess to kill the Legion officers (primarily centurions and decanii). The Legate, unable to adapt his strategies in combat or see the deception unfolding in front of him, chose to order his legionaries to push the rangers, not knowing the NCR had booby-trapped Boulder City, packing C4 along their line of retreat and within the city itself, drawing the Legion into a trap. When the Legion forces entered the city, the NCR detonated the explosives and inflicted severe casualties amongst them, crippling their offensive. The NCR forces then counter-attacked, pushing back and eventually routing the Legion forces who fled east back over the dam. Caesar, angered at the failure of his Legate, made an example of him. The Praetorian guard covered the Legate in pitch, set him on fire and cast him into the depths of the Grand Canyon. Caesar forbade mention of his name and now he is spoken of only in hushed whispers by the lowest Legionaries and slaves; they call him the Burned Man. By 2281, Caesar's Legion has re-established its power in the west, rebuilt its army and has slowly encroached on the city of New Vegas. They continue to contest NCR over all of the region, destroying several NCR bases such as Ranger Station Charlie and Camp Searchlight, overrunning the NCR town of Nelson and creating unease and terror across the region. Sometime before the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, Caesar's Legion has conquered a new tribe under the command of centurion Gaius Magnus, bringing the number to eighty-seven. Society The Legion proper is first and foremost a slave army, the sole owner of which is Caesar. As Caesar conquers the peoples of the wasteland, he strips them of their tribal identities and merges them into his forces. There is no other tribe than the Legion itself. Notably, the non-tribal people who live in Legion-controlled territory are not considered Legionaries. They are essentially subjects, living in the cities and towns under its control, and are generally left free to do whatever they wish, as long as they do not interfere with Legion operations or endanger its position. It seems the Legion does have a limited civil government, however, as evidenced by the Officio ab Famulatus (Office of Servitude) headed by M. Licinius Crassus, which is responsible for overseeing the ownership of slaves. Notably, the title of consul is not a military rank and is not known to be used anywhere else in the Legion.Bill of sale: "We, the representatives of the Consul Officiorum, have this day bargained and purchased from Jeannie May Crawford of the township of Novac the exclusive rights to ownership and sale of the slave Carla Boone for the sum of one thousand bottle caps, and those of her unborn child for the sum of five hundred bottle caps, the receipt whereof is hereby acknowledged. We warrant the slave and her young to be sound, healthy, and slaves for life. We covenant with the said, Jeannie May Crawford, that we have full power to bargain and sell said slave and her offspring. Payment of an additional five hundred bottle caps will be due pending successful maturation of the fetus, the claim to which shall be guaranteed by possession of this document. M. Scribonius Libo Drusus et al. Administrators of M. Licinius Crassus, Consul Officiorum ab Famulatus" The brutality of the Legion is a major problem for many, but it also brings benefits. Arizona was once a lawless wasteland where crossing two miles without a clash with raiders was a major feat. The Legion brought peace and quiet to the entire state by exterminating and enslaving the raider tribes.The Courier: "How do you feel about Caesar's Legion?" Raul Tejada: "I don't really have a problem with them. People around here tend to see them as invading marauders planning to burn and pillage the countryside. But I've been to Arizona, boss. Before the Legion, it was a nasty place, so thick with raiders you couldn't trade with a town two miles up the road. Caesar's laws aren't nice, and their actions aren't always pretty. But then, neither am I, but you keep me around." (Raul Tejada's dialogue) Ideology The focus of the Legion's ideology is survival and long term stability at all costs. Caesar disregards democracies as ineffective, fostering corruption and disintegration. Ancient Rome was a militarized autocracy that effectively assimilated the cultures it conquered which he saw as the perfect template for a society that would survive and thrive in face of the challenges of the post-nuclear world. By dedicating its members to a higher ideal, he seeks to prevent humanity from fracturing and destroying itself again.The Courier: "Why is Caesar's Legion so... strange?" Caesar: "I used imperial Rome as the model for my Legion precisely because it was so foreign, so . I'd seen what had become of the NCR's attempts to emulate the culture of Pre-War America - the in-fighting, the corruption. Rome was a highly militarized autocracy that effectively integrated the foreign cultures it conquered. It dedicated its citizens to something higher than themselves - to the idea of Rome itself. In Rome I found a template for a society equal to the challenges of the post-apocalyptic world - a society that could and would survive. A society that could prevent mankind from fracturing and destroying itself in this new world, by establishing a new ." (Caesar's dialogue) He believes that the only way to achieve this is through enforcing a nationalist, imperialist, totalitarian, homogeneous culture that obliterates the identity of every group it conquers. The individual has no value beyond his utility to the state, whether as an instrument of war, or production.The Courier: "What does "Pax Romana" mean?" Caesar: "It means a culture that obliterates the identity of every group it conquers. Long-term stability at all costs. The individual has no value beyond his utility to the state, whether as an instrument of war, or production." (Caesar's dialogue) A natural consequence of this is the emphasis placed on personal sacrifice. Victory cannot be achieved without sacrificing blood and life. To this end, the Legion shuns robots, as they firmly believe that mankind requires warriors and their sacrifice, rather than gadgets that allow for bloodless victories.The Courier: "You should use Mr. House's technology to attack the dam." Caesar: "You don't get it, do you? The weapons I wield are forged from blood, flesh, sinew, bone - mortal stuff. Fragile, even. And yet my Legion obeys me, even unto death. Why? Because they live to serve the greater good, and they know of no alternatives. House's machines, his technologies - what do they propose? The possibility of victory without sacrifice. No blood spilled, just... rivets. That's not an idea to be put in circulation. If mankind's going to survive this moment in history, it needs warriors, not ." (Caesar's dialogue) Naturally, the Legion forbids painkillers and other chems as detrimental to the human condition and Caesar's long-term plans to reshape humanity. Ignorance of medical science among the legionaries also ensures that only the hardiest will survive and go on to become deadly veterans.The Courier: "What is that machine in your tent?" Caesar: "It's called an Auto-Doc. As the name suggests, it's an automated physician - more or less. It can treat broken bones, cuts, punctures, scrapes. Sometimes I bestow its use upon someone I favor. Makes for a powerful gift, in a culture that forbids painkillers and is largely ignorant of medical science." (Caesar's dialogue) Politically, this philosophy is expressed in a general disdain for democracy as a weak and ineffective system that fosters disunity, greed, and self-interest at the expense of the collective and the greater good. Caesar cites the NCR as an example, focusing on government corruption by wealthy brahmin barons and landowners, greed permeating every level of society, all leading to the abandonment of the collective and the greater good. The Legion is intended to be the Republic's opposite, shunning democracy in favor of a strong, centralized rule that would prevent fragmentation and internal weakness. The conquest of NCR will establish a new order, akin to the Roman Empire, complete with the transformation of the Legion from a marauding army into a domestic military force."Yes, he does suggest that. He says that when the Legion dominates NCR, it will be akin to the rise of the Roman Empire following the republic. The Legion will become, if not a "peace" force, a domestic army instead of a roving war band, and the NCR's corruption will be swept away along with the government. Arcade isn't exaggerating when he suggests that Caesar views the Colorado River as his Rubicon. e: It's true that Caesar doesn't say anything explicitly about the role of women, but Caesar's view of women is different from most of the legionaries. As I wrote above, the Legion is at war, and he views the use of women for military purposes as a bad strategic choice when he could be using them to create more legionaries." -- J.E Sawyer source"RE: Caesar's plans: yes, he views the Colorado River as the Rubicon and the NCR as the corrupt Roman Republic waiting to be torn down via military occupation. This is literally exactly what Julius Caesar did with Legio XIII Gemina. Other things Julius Caesar did: not leave a clear line of succession, resulting in the early fracture and borderline collapse of the nascent Roman Empire he created." - source"In Caesar's view, NCR's problems have to do with the corruption of its government and what he sees as inherent flaws in NCR's republican system. All of the strategies he uses to assemble the Legion and march on NCR are means to an end, not social end goals themselves. Caesar sees NCR as Rome and his role in reforming it as Julius Caesar's role in reforming the republic (by turning it into a dictatorship). When Julius Caesar crossed the Rubicon and returned to Rome, his legion didn't rape and enslave their way through the city. However, rape and enslavement were common in outer territories of the Roman Empire and were regularly used as tools of intimidation and labor. When Arcade "jokes" that Caesar thinks that the Colorado River is the Rubicon, he's not far from the truth." -- J.E. Sawyer, sourceThe Courier: "What do you think of the NCR?" Caesar: "Do you want my opinion as a former citizen, or future conqueror? As a young man I was taught to venerate Did you know her Presidency lasted 52 years? And that her father, Aradesh, was the Republic's first President? Does that sound like democracy to you, or a hereditary dictatorship?" The Courier: "President Tandi was voted into office each time." Caesar: "Because the council didn't dare oppose her. She was too popular. She had the people's love. So things ran smoothly, more or less. And as soon as she was gone, as soon as there really could be "democracy" - what happened then? Ever since losing its queen, the NCR has been weaker, more diffuse. Democracy has been its weakness, not its strength." The Courier: "How is the NCR weak?" Caesar: "Greed runs rampant. The government is corrupt, accepting bribes from Brahmin barons and landowners, to the detriment of citizens. The NCR is a loose conglomerate of individuals looking out for themselves. It's lost virtue. No one cares about the collective, the greater good. It's not built to last. I'm just hastening the inevitable." The Courier: "Surely, the NCR is a powerful foe?" Caesar: "Of course. The most powerful my Legion has faced. Also the first to which I am . Until now, every tribe I've conquered has been so backwards and stunted, enslavement has been a gift bestowed upon them. My conquest of the Mojave will be a glorious triumph, marking the transition of the Legion from a basically nomadic tribe to a genuine empire. Just as my namesake campaigned in Gaul before he crossed the Rubicon, so have I campaigned, and will cross the Colorado." (Caesar's dialogue) This opposition is based on Hegelian Dialectics, where the thesis (NCR) and the antithesis (Caesar's Legion) will inevitably form a synthesis at the resolution of the conflict, eliminating flaws and leaving a new quality, with common elements and ideas. He likens the situation between the NCR and the Legion to the transformation of the ancient Roman Republic into the Roman Empire.The Courier: "So you'll destroy the NCR because you hate its inefficiencies?" Caesar: "No, I'll destroy it because it's inevitable that it be destroyed. It's Dialectics, not personal animosity." The Courier: "Hegelian Dialectics? What are those?" Caesar: " The fundamental premise is to envision history as a sequence of "dialectical" conflicts. Each dialectic begins with a proposition, a ... ...which inherently contains, or creates, its opposite - an antithesis. Thesis and antithesis. The conflict is inevitable. But the resolution of the conflict yields something new - a synthesis - eliminating the flaws in each, leaving behind common elements and ideas." (Caesar's dialogue)The Courier: "So what's "dialectic" about you and the NCR?" Caesar: "The NCR has all of the problems of the ancient Roman Republic - extreme bureaucracy, corruption, extensive senatorial infighting. Just as with the ancient Republic, it is natural that a military force should conquer and transform the NCR into a military dictatorship. Thesis and antithesis. The Colorado River is my Rubicon. The NCR council will be , but the new synthesis will change the Legion as well... ...from a basically nomadic army to a standing military force that protects its citizens, ." (Caesar's dialogue) Social structure The Legion employs a very strict hierarchy and clear division of roles between the sexes. Legionaries are the main fighting force of the Legion, composed of able bodied men enslaved by the Legion or born into it. They have only one purpose: to fight for Caesar until they fall in battle. This principle is imprinted into each legionary during his reconditioning or upbringing (for those born into slavery), creating fanatically loyal soldiers. Unlike the Roman Empire, experience and veterancy has no bearing on a legionary's position. While they receive better equipment as they advance, this is solely for the purpose of accomplishing more dangerous and complex tasks, with much smaller tolerance for failure. They have no personal freedoms or rights.Joshua Sawyer on Formspring, responded to TraderTanger on October 25, 2011: "JESawyer responded to TraderRager 25 Oct 11" "On Caesar- If he is only interested in protecting women from war, why are they not given the same personal freedom as soldiers? It's one thing to not allow them to serve out of preservation, but EVERYTHING points to all Femalegionares being slaves.(cont.)" Soldiers in Caesar's Legion don't have personal freedom. They "get" to fight and die for Caesar. It's not a volunteer military, though many legionaries are born or raised into it, so they are effectively brainwashed." Their only real choice is where and when they die for Caesar, to whom they are disposable tools, discarded the moment they stop fulfilling their purpose.Joshua Sawyer on Formspring October 28, 2011: "'''Sawyer, it's not that childbirth is lowly, it's that being *raped* against your will and forced to carry children is hardly good times. + a pacifist stance doesn't translate well into a setting for a FPS where every level brings shiny new killing methods.' ''I never said it's "good times". What I object to is elevating slave legionaries to the level of (patrician) Roman legionaries in an effort to emphasize how women alone have it bad and men are living the high life. They both have crappy lives, neither have a choice in the matter, and I'm not particularly interested in weighing the depths of misery by sex."October 28, 2011: "'''One token Nazi medal for pure aryan mothers hardly balances the the vast, VAST majority of male-dominated civilizations throughout history that have treated women as sub-human or property. Men in the Legion have power, women don't have any.' ''Why are people so obsessed with the "balance" between the different gendered roles under the Legion? I've never said it's balanced. But there is very clearly a trend among people questioning the Legion to project the concept of military service as a noble endeavor (for which one is rewarded, no less) onto legionnaires when it's never presented in that way. They are slave soldiers. Service is not voluntary, they can't retire, there are no parades and pats on the back for them. They aren't Roman patrician officers who are going to retire to a Tuscan estate when they turn 50. The only power that male legionaries have is to serve Caesar well enough to be promoted to a position of more responsibility. Nothing really comes with that additional responsibility other than increased scrutiny and better equipment (to match the increased danger). Most of my commentary on this topic has been to highlight the following: * Caesar's Legion is subdivided (by Caesar) based on gendered/sexed roles. These subdivisions are sexist (inherently), but they are neither misogynistic nor misandric. * Legionaries under Caesar are not like Roman patrician officers. They are not part of a larger society that celebrates and rewards military service with things like conference of honorific titles, triumphs, etc. All legionaries are slave soldiers, period. * The opinions of individual legionaries are not the opinions of Caesar. These individuals may make misogynistic comments, but those comments did not originate with Caesar, nor is there any reason to believe that he shares them, given his willingness to employ a female courier. If you want to weigh the individual horror of rape and forced child-bearing against forced military service for life, knock yourself out. It's two terrible ways to go through life." Women are expressly forbidden from fighting and act as support corps.They are caretakers, healers, midwives and breeders, fulfilling roles essential to maintaining the Legion's continuous campaign of expansion.The Courier: "What do you know about Caesar's Legion?" Cassandra Moore: "They're organized, I'll give them that. The few times I've encountered them firsthand, I've been impressed with their discipline. I've heard they don't allow women in their military, considering them nothing more than breeding stock. Their men, however, are typically quite large, in phenomenal condition, and prefer close-quarter weapons. Recent engagements have taught us to fear their shock attacks, so it's a blessing that we seem to have superior firearms." (Cassandra Moore's dialogue) Of particular note are the priestesses, who raise children taken from their parents, and raise them in keeping with Caesar's doctrine. While some members of the Legion express condescending or downright misogynistic opinions of women and their non-combat roles, the inherently sexist segregation of genders in the Legion is not based on prejudice, but the principle of minimax. Caesar strictly divides the duties between the sexes in order to fully utilize their potential and optimize the Legion's might. As harsh as it sounds, by forbidding women from combat he increases their output of children (necessary due to the high infant mortality resulting from low level of medical care),Joshua Sawyer on Forumspring February 8 2011: "'''What's the premise for Caesar's Legion being so sexist, esp. in a world where Ranger Stella can mangle bodies daily in the Arena? Is it just breeding issues? Cause even the abominably sexist Romans were not *that* sexist, and Caesar is a smart man.' ''Breeding issues are pretty huge in cultures that took a big step back from infant mortality progress made in the last 100-200 years. Prior to the last few centuries, infant mortality was often around 50%-ish. Child mortality (prior to age 12) was about 60%. Those are pretty awful odds of reaching adulthood. Remember that Caesar's Legion is basically a roving army that continually breaks down and absorbs tribes that it conquers. That can only go on for so long, and Legionaries who are indoctrinated from birth are even more loyal than adolescents who are integrated. Breeding new generations of Legionaries is vital for the Legion's continued existence. Even though breeding is incredibly important in the Legion, there isn't any concept of family outside of the Legion's structure. All of the places where the player encounters the Legion are forward camps where direct military service is given the most weight and is of the most immediate importance. Because only males are involved in that service, they look down upon females even though it's incredibly short-sighted." giving him a greater number of slave warriors to use in his military campaigns. Caesar himself is not particularly prejudiced against any sex, or rather, treats them both instrumentally, like pawns on a chessboard. In order to maximize breeding and eliminate factors that might lower it, Caesar has decreed homosexuality a capital offenceThe Courier: "I hear you were a slave of Caesar's Legion." Jimmy: "What Marco said is true. The Legion attacked my village when I was 16. My parents were killed as examples. The rest of us, chained and dragged to some kind of camp. A Centurion there chose me as his tent servant. He was handsome, and gentle, most of the time. Said it was our secret, and he'd protect me. Gave me little gifts, stupid things. But Caesar punishes homosexuality with death, and we nearly got caught, and there were suspicions. So when he took me out into the desert... Well, I knew he was going to get rid of me. So I kicked him where it counts and I ran. And then swam. And ran some more. Wound up here." (Jimmy's dialogue (Fallout: New Vegas)) and mandated child quotas from all legionaries.The Courier: "Sounds like life in the Legion is tough." Jimmy: "It's tough on both sides of the fence, really. I think women have it worse. They're like money, given as rewards. Honestly, as long as men meet obligations and the child count, "friendships" are a sight more equal than the level of most Legion husbands and wives." (Jimmy's dialogue (Fallout: New Vegas)) Cannibalism is not frowned upon by the Legion. There is little discussion of this policy, but it seems to be well known as members of the White Glove Society are aware of it.The Courier: "Caesar wishes to extend your society an offer of alliance with his Legion." Mortimer: "Looking to elevate his social status, is he? I'll admit, I could see benefits to living under his rule. Certain... transgressions he'd be willing to overlook. But that's neither here nor there, I'm afraid. Marjorie won't have it, as long as she fails to see the wisdom of my perspective." (Mortimer's dialogue)The Courier: "Will the White Glove Society ally with Caesar now?" Mortimer: "I should think so, but it would be up to Marjorie. I have, however, told her how instrumental you were in revolutionizing our cuisine. And she knows what we stand to gain from a ruler who supports it. Have a word with her, see what she says. I daresay she'll be more receptive with these new developments." (Mortimer's dialogue)The Courier: "I've already reverted the White Glove Society back to cannibalism." Caesar: "All right, that's a start. But now you have to convince them to support my Legion. Tell them they'll be allowed to continue practicing their without interruption. " (Caesar's dialogue) Subjects Non-enslaved people living under the Legion are primarily inhabitants of non-tribal communities that existed before the rise of the Legion and have been left free, as subjects (for a lack of a better term). Instead of enslaving skilled people and cutting into their power base, the Legion opts to enslave tribes (especially in areas dominated by them, like Arizona, New Mexico, and elsewhere). In certain cases, for example, in active war zones like the Mojave or NCR-controlled territories, the Legion will make an exception and enslave non-tribal persons.Joshua Sawyer on Formspring May 12, 2012: "'''Even in ancient Rome's slave-based economy the majority of people weren't slaves. Is that the case with the Legion and is that what you wanted to show with additional Legion locations?' ''The additional Legion locations would have had more traveling non-Legion residents of Legion territories. The Fort and Cottonwood Cove made sense as heavy military outposts where the vast majority of the population consisted of soldiers and slaves. The other locations would have had more "civilians". It's not accurate to think of them as citizens of the Legion (the Legion is purely military), but as non-tribal people who live in areas under Legion control. While Caesar intentionally enslaves NCR and Mojave residents in the war zone, most of the enslavement that happens in the east happens to tribals. As Raul indicates, there are non-tribal communities that came under Legion control a long time ago. The additional locations would have shown what life is like for those people. The general tone would have been what you would expect from life under a stable military dictatorship facing no internal resistance: the majority of people enjoy safe and productive lives (more than they had prior to the Legion's arrival) but have no freedoms, rights, or say in what happens in their communities. Water and power flow consistently, food is adequate, travel is safe, and occasionally someone steps afoul of a legionary and gets his or her head cut off. If the Legion tells someone to do something, they only ask once -- even if that means an entire community has to pick up and move fifty miles away. Corruption within the Legion is rare and Caesar deals with it harshly (even by Legion standards). In short, residents of Legion territories aren't really citizens and they aren't slaves, but they're also not free. People who keep their mouths shut, go about their business, and nod at the rare requests the Legion makes of them -- they can live very well. Many of them don't care at all that they don't have a say in what happens around them (mostly because they felt they never had a say in it before the Legion came, anyway)." However, those who escape this fate and become subjects enjoy superior stability and security, thanks to the Legion's governance. People who live in Legion towns enjoy a stable, consistent flow of electricity and water, a steady and ample food supply, and very low crime and corruption levels. They enjoy safe and productive lives with one caveat: never disobey or disturb the Legion. Caesar's men only ask once and the order has to be carried out without question, even if it means resettling fifty miles away at a moment's notice. This generally means that Legion subjects have little, if any, political freedom, rights, or say in what happens to their communities. However, if one keeps quiet, goes about their business and fulfills the rare request the Legion has, then Caesar is a peaceful and caring lord.Fallout: New Vegas endings: "Caesar entered The Strip as though it was his Triumph. The Legion pushed the NCR out of New Vegas entirely, driving them back to the Mojave Outpost. The Legion occupied all major locations, enslaving much of the population and peacefully lording over the rest. Under the Legion's banner, civilization - unforgiving as it was - finally came to the Mojave Wasteland." Despite generally leaving its subjects to themselves, the Legion does seem to have a limited civil government, as evidenced by the Officio ab Famulatus (Office of Servitude), which is responsible for overseeing the ownership of slaves. Many people don't consider Legion rule to be a problem, as even before Caesar's rise, they had little say in the chaotic wastes. Legion territories are also very profitable for traders. As long as the trader doesn't try to sell drugs or alcohol to Legionaries (although it's not clear if they can be sold to subjects), they will enjoy a safe territory and very light tax regimen. Traders can actually travel on their own without guards in Legion lands, as all bandits were either ruthlessly exterminated or chased off. Coupled with the absence of heavy NCR taxation out in the frontier, many traders stick to Legion lands for regular trading, though some cross the river to trade with the NCR from time to time, and the Legion apparently does not try preventing them from doing so.The Courier: "Is it dangerous to trade with the Legion?" Dale Barton: "Not at all - they're my best customers. As long as you don't try to sell 'em chems or alcohol, they treat you fair. Hell, I don't even need to travel with guards most of the time in Legion territory. All the bandits are dead or run off." The Courier: "Do you ever trade with the NCR?" Dale Barton: "Between having to hire protection and getting slapped with taxes, it's more profitable to stick to Arizona and New Mexico. But, I do cross the river from time to time when an opportunity comes along." (Dale Barton's dialogue) Slaves and outsiders Anyone outside the Legion ranks or under their rule is considered to be "Dissolute" (lacking in morals), while those that are both outside of it and hostile (usually the NCR and its subjects) are called "Profligates" (slightly more dissolute). Freshly caught humans are called "Captures" and are considered the lowest of the low. Their only right is to be tested as a slave. If they do not meet the requirements, they are killed.The Courier: "By "captures," do you mean "slaves"?" Canyon Runner: " But this is just a holding area, so all I do is assess their fitness and decide whether to send them on." (Canyon Runner's dialogue) Slaves are one step above Captures and consist of captured humans unfit for combat duty as a Legionary. They are expected to adhere to the virtues of a slave (honestas, industria, prudentia - honesty, industry, and prudence) and follow their master's orders without questions.The Courier: "It doesn't bother you, enslaving people?" Canyon Runner: " They live in pitiful squalor, undisciplined, intemperate. To enslave them is to save them - to give them purpose, and virtue. - even the virtues of slaves are beyond the Dissolute on this side of the river." (Canyon Runner's dialogue) They are given a new name and wear rags with a light red X painted over the chest. During the capture stage, slaves seem to be forced to wear slave collars.The Courier: "Do you have any "captures" with the last name, "Weathers?"" Canyon Runner: " If they're fortunate enough to become slaves, a new name will be given to them - one they can be proud of." (Canyon Runner's dialogue) Later, when they have been "broken in" and transported deeper into Legion territory, the collars are removed. Language The vocabulary of Legionaries seems to be a mixture of Latin and English. Most members of the Legion pronounce Caesar's name /ˈkaisar/. Regular wastelanders, members of NCR, as well as older Legion members, generally use the Anglicized pronunciation /ˈsiːzər/. Legion members are fastidious about classical Latin pronunciations, such as pronouncing the traditional Roman greeting "ave" (hail) ˈaweː, although at least some Legion subjects seem to use the Anglicized pronunciations.Dale Barton uses the Anglicized pronunciation of Lanius. Legion members are called "legionaries" (not legionnaires, which is a modern phrase and applied to the ''Légion étrangère''). Those who are liked by the Legion are called "amicus", Latin for comrade/friend. Currency Religion The Legion enforces the Cult of Mars, a cult of personality focused on worshiping Caesar as the Son of Mars, as the state religion. It began in 2250 when Caesar declared himself the Son of Mars, ordered by Mars to conquer all of Earth. To facilitate this conquest, Mars cleansed the Earth with fire, bringing humans to their lowest ebb. Caesar's divine duty is to deliver the wasteland from chaos and barbarism. Caesar's divine status allows him, in the minds of the Legion, to demand servitude from everyone. The general rule is that obeying and following him is to follow the will of Mars. By extension, disobedience is synonymous with condemning oneself to death.The Courier: "Time to go pay General Oliver a visit." Lanius: "Mars's eyes are upon you. Do not fail him - or us." (Lanius' dialogue) The religion is strictly enforced. To prevent dissent, children of slaves are removed from their families and indoctrinated by priestesses of Mars. The appearance of divinity is maintained through enforced ignorance. Legionaries are taught to believe (or made to) that all of the customs enforced by Caesar were dictated to him by Mars himself. While to most this comes with no problems, the education of the average wastelander being what it is, Caesar truly fears the educated men, most importantly the Followers of the Apocalypse. To prevent his grand plagiarism from being discovered, the standing order is to kill Followers on sight or deliver them (and any other learned captures) to Legion interrogators. Those that make the mistake of speaking out about this end up as severed heads on spikes.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.460-461: "'''True to Caesar'"'' "Many years have passed, and by post-apocalyptic standards, Caesar's accomplishments have been prodigious. But the man's hunger for greatness has never been sated. Having assembled a loose nation of slavers and slaves, having won countless "wars" against inferior peoples, secretly he still feels like an upstart, an amateur-a barbaric King of the Gauls, instead of a lofty emperor of Rome. To advance, he needs two things: a Carthage and a Rome. In the NCR he has at last found a great adversary, against which he can wage a military campaign worthy of history books. (Indeed, worth teaching his subordinates how to read and write, so that future generations can read his own Commentarii.) And in Vegas, powered and watered by its great dam, he has found a capital worthy of, well, a Caesar. Contrary to the old saw, Rome will be built in a day. With that out of the way, the next step will be to proclaim his apotheosis. All good Roman emperors became gods, although that was usually done posthumously... Besides a (highly unlikely) military defeat, Caesar fears one thing only: exposure. The denizens of the wastes are too ignorant to realize that his entire empire is a grand act of plagiarism, but the Followers of the Apocalypse know exactly who he is and what he has done. Should his tribe discover that he cribbed the entire culture from books about ancient Rome, rather than having its customs dictates dictated to him by Mars...well, it's very unlikely that could happen. And he won't let it happen. That is why his forces have a standing order to kill all Followers of the Apocalypse on sight, and to brutalize all "civilized" or learned captives and haul them before Caesar's interrogators. Those who make the mistake of saying, "Hey, you guys, it's like you're emulating the ancient Roman empire," end up as severed heads on poles." (Behind the Bright Lights & Big City) In addition to Caesar, Mars also appears to be worshiped by Legionaries, although there is no mention of the other Roman gods. Military Caesar has patterned his slave army after the post-Marian reform Roman Imperial Legions. What follows is a breakdown of the organization of the Legion.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.41: "'''Caesar's Legion' ''This horde of cruel, yet highly disciplined slavers has spread across the southwest like an all-consuming flame. Founded by a fallen member of the Followers of the Apocalypse, Caesar's Legion is effectively an enormous, conscripted slave army. As Caesar conquers the peoples of the wasteland, he strips them of their tribal identities and turns their young men into ruthless legionaries and women into breeding stock. Unlike the rag-tag Raiders back east, Caesar's "Legionaries" neither look nor act like haphazard, irregular troops. They are well organized, moving and attacking in large packs, and deliberately commit atrocities to terrorize those who might dare oppose them. True, Caesar is the perfect man. But he is not just a man: he is the Son of Mars, ordained by the god of war to conquer all Earth. To prepare the way, Mars razed the Earth, cleansed it with fire, and brought the weak and the wicked low; and now his son has come to deliver the wasteland from chaos and barbarism. To follow Caesar is to obey the will of Mars; to disobey is to condemn oneself to death. As the Son of Mars, Caesar has the divine right to demand servitude from all he encounters. Not everyone believes that Caesar is the product of a god's loins, of course. The most recently captured slaves tend to be pretty skeptical. But they aren't very vocal in their criticisms, and their children are raised not by skeptical parents but by priestesses appointed to that task by virtue of their knowledge of an adherence to the state religion. Nearly all physically capable, compliant males are compelled to serve in its armed forces. The primary value of pre-menopausal females is to serve as breeding stock (with Caesar or a legate governing how they are assigned to males), though they, like older females and less physically-capable men, are also used to perform a variety of other tasks. The largest unit of organization in Caesar's Legion is the Cohort, numbering about 480 infantrymen. Cohorts are further divided into Centuriae, which contrary to their name numbers about 80 men, and each Centuriae is divided into ten "tent groups" (Contubernia), making this the squad level of organization. Raiding parties are of this size (about eight men) and will be led by a Decanus (a squad leader, basically). Caesar desires two things: a Carthage, and a Rome. In the NCR he has at last found a grand adversary, against which he can wage a military campaign worthy of history books. And in Vegas, powered and watered by its great dam, he has found a capital worthy of, well, a Caesar. Contrary to the old saw, Rome will be built in a day. All it takes is plentiful slave labor, and Caesar has that in spades." (Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide faction profiles) * Caesar's Legion: The entire army, led by Caesar (political leader) and his Legate (military commander). * The Legion is divided into Cohorts of 480 men, which are divided into: * 8 Centuriae of 60 men,Accurate to the ancient Roman army as a Centuriae consisted of 80 professional soldiers and 20 noncombatants. each led by a centurion, which divide into: * 10 Contubernia, each led by a decanus. The Contubernium is the squad-level unit of organization and the usual size of a task force tasked with skirmishes or harassing larger groups of opponents. A notable feature of the Legion is that the rank is determined by experience and merit in combat. The least seasoned legionaries (equivalent to pre-Marian Hastati or post-Marian auxiliary skirmishers) are typically fielded first during battle, allowing them to prove their mettle in combat. Those who survive and prove themselves on the battlefield become prime legionaries (equivalent to the pre-Marian Principes), eligible for command as a decanus and deployment as second wave attacks.The Courier: "So what happened at Hoover Dam and Boulder City?" Hanlon: "In big battles, Caesar deploys his legionaries in waves. Recruits up front, prime soldiers behind the recruits, old guard bringing up the rear. Opponents wear themselves out dealing with the first two waves, if they survive that long. When the veterans step up, there's not much fight left. Caesar can adapt, though, and when required, he can run any mix of legionaries as skirmishers and still retain order in the ranks." (Hanlon's dialogue) The top ranks of the legions are occupied by veterans (equivalent to pre-Marian Triarii), who form the third wave and rear guard. These elite troops are deployed once the first two waves fail to achieve their objectives, allowing the Legion to field its most powerful, fresh troops against a weakened, tired enemy. Veterans who prove themselves as leaders may be eligible for centurion status, becoming the deadliest members of the legion and its most skilled commanders. Each has reached their rank through their battlefield accomplishments and their armor reflects that fact - it is made up of trophies taken from defeated enemies. However, they rarely enter the battlefield, as they are few in number and possess valuable leadership skills, essential to maintaining unit cohesion. The Legion has special postings and branches in addition to regular military ranks. The vexillarius (standard-bearer) carries the Legion's vexillium into battle and serves as a rally point for other legionaries. The frumentarii and speculatores are the Legion's special forces, tasked with infiltration, subterfuge, recon, and other essential tasks, both of which have special training that legionaries who show promise in such matter can participate in.The Courier: "What officer?" Silus: "I don't know what name he goes by here. But I saw him when they brought me in, and I recognized him. When I saw him last it was ages ago. He was training to be an agent of Caesar's {LATIN}frumentarii. Apparently he passed the trials. And what a job he's done, to achieve such a rank. I have no doubt he'll deliver a crippling blow to the NCR while he's here. Perhaps many." (Silus' dialogue) Finally, the Praetorians are an elite unit of bodyguard hand-picked by Caesar to protect him and the Legate from loss of life. Legionaries The Legion invests plenty of time and effort into hardening their soldiers into the most powerful combatants the wasteland has ever seen. The Legion draws its manpower from the 87 conquered tribes and any male children given birth to in the Legion.Legionary instructor training children at The Fort The physical conditioning regimen is brutal and extremely demanding, on par with the NCR Rangers. Legionaries are uniformly fast, strong, and extremely dangerous. They can run half again as fast as the best of NCR troops and are capable of closing distances with frightening speed.The Courier: "You mentioned that they were in good shape?" Cassandra Moore: "Yes, extremely so. They must use conditioning routines on par with the rangers, or better. Their soldiers can run near half again as fast as my best men, and close distances with frightening speed. And they're as strong as they are fast. Their superior physicality makes them extremely dangerous up close, so I've had the men run drills for taking on larger, stronger opponents. But they've all been instructed to take them down at range, if possible. I've made it clear I don't want any heroes in my squad, just survivors." (Cassandra Moore's dialogue) Developing a resistance to pain is also an integral part of the training, usually carried out via brutal hand-to-hand combat and melee weapons exercises.The Courier: "I understand." Silus: "Good. But for her to trust you to re-enter the room, she'll need to believe you've been doing what she expects of you. You'll need to punch me until I'm bleeding and weak. Go on. This is nothing compared to the Legion's training." (Silus' dialogue) Even more impressive than their physical traits is their discipline. Rank and file legionaries are trained to not have to think for themselves, to have conflict removed from their minds.The Courier: "Speech You must miss giving orders, now that all your men are dead." Silus: "? Foot soldiers of the Legion are trained to not have to think for themselves - to have conflict removed from their minds. They kill themselves to evade capture because they are not trusted to make such a decision rationally in the heat of battle. But I'm no foot soldier. I knew I could escape captivity on my own, without revealing the tiniest iota of information to my captors." (Silus' dialogue) The resulting discipline in the field is beyond the ken of their closest competitor, the NCR, as the legionaries will perform any order given by their superiors and won't back down until they are dead or recalled by their commanders.The Courier: "What impressed you about their discipline?" Cassandra Moore: "I've never once seen a single one of them back down, or disobey an order. They'll happily charge a fortified position with little more than a sharpened stick if ordered to, and do so without hesitation." (Cassandra Moore's dialogue) If training fails, fear will motivate Legionaries to succeed. Legionaries who fail or disobey orders end up crucified or torn apart in front of Caesar. In extreme cases, the Legate may order decimation, where a tenth of the unit's troops are beaten to death by the other nine-tenths, as an extreme disciplinary action.Radio New Vegas news story: "Refugees at Bitter Springs are giving startling accounts of the Legate, known as Lanius, who is said to be Caesar's top field commander. One refugee told us that the Legate took over an "under-performing" squad of troops by beating its commander to death in full view of everyone. The Legate then ordered a tenth of his own troops to be killed by the other nine-tenths. And you thought your boss was a pain." These traits make them ferocious close quarters combatants, where they have few equals. NCR soldiers are generally advised to take down legionaries at range, before they can engage them in close combat. Of course, while the standard kit is light armor and a melee weapon, the Legion is a pragmatic fighting force. Legionaries also receive training in ranged combat and firearms are not uncommon, though most are in poor condition. Legionaries are authorized to and will scavenge better weapons from fallen enemies and use them in combat. As such, the NCR orders troops to destroy their weapons (eg. by throwing them over the edge of Hoover Dam) if fatally wounded, to avoid bolstering the firepower of the legionaries.The Courier: "What kind of weapons do they use?" Cassandra Moore: "Their standard kit seems to be a blade of some sort and light armor. Guns are not uncommon but are of questionable condition. While they prefer to use their blades, it's common for them to scavenge better weapons from their enemies and use those. The men have been told to toss their weapons over the side of the dam if they receive a fatal wound, but I doubt many will remember." (Cassandra Moore's dialogue) Higher ranking legionaries, like veterans and centurions, are commonly provided with high quality, well maintained firearms, like the anti-materiel rifle or 12.7mm submachine gun, which they can use with frightening efficiency.Default loadouts of legionaries of these ranks in the game and especially the Second Battle. The end result is a well rounded military force that is capable of fighting on all distances, using all types of weapons, and is particularly adept at taking enemy fortifications and bases. Of course, the Legion has weak sides. The extreme discipline and obedience of the lower ranks require a strong chain of command to exist, to guide the soldiers on the field of battle. Without decanii and centurions, the legionaries will become a disorganized mass, easy to rout and destroy. This reliance on veterans has been exploited to great effect by Chief Hanlon during the First Battle of Hoover Dam.The Courier: "How did the NCR defeat the Legion at Hoover Dam before?" Lucius: "We had the numbers, but not the tactics. I know - I was there at Boulder City when we were defeated. We relied too much on veteran Legionaries for direction and leadership, and the Rangers exploited our weakness by killing our best from afar." (Lucius' dialogue) By eliminating officers, the Legion's forces were easily drawn into a trap at Boulder City and destroyed.See First Battle of Hoover Dam for references. Military doctrine The Legion employs an organized method of warfare. In larger battles, legionaries are deployed in waves, with recruits up front, prime soldiers behind them and veterans, the old guard, bringing up the rear. The enemy wears himself out dealing with the first two waves, with the veterans mopping up any remaining resistance when their turn comes. This is not an omnipresent, cardinal rule, however: Caesar can adapt and run any mix of legionaries as skirmishes, whilst retaining order in the ranks. Smaller Legion raids typically involve suddenly attacking, killing everyone (sometimes taking slaves) and leaving quickly. As Legate Lanius states, their forces are much better suited at taking positions than holding them due to their up close style of fighting.The Courier: "And what do you want me to do?" Lanius: "Our forces are better equipped to take objectives than hold them. I do not wish to defend this place if another option exists. Our opponents follow a strict chain of command, which is both a strength and weakness. I intend to use you to strike at that weakness. Find the enemy commander, this General Oliver. Kill him or his resolve. Do this, and his cowards will retreat, leaving the dam to us." (Lanius' dialogue) Furthermore, Legionaries will deliberately commit atrocities to terrorize their enemies and break their morale. On occasion, they are known to use children as traps and soldiers,The Courier: "What happened?" Andy: "A few years back, we get a tip that some Legion slavers were holed up in this burnt out house a few klicks from where we were stationed. We get there and it's deserted. No sign anyone's been there. I mean nothing. As we're leaving, I hear something behind me. I turn around and there's this kid, just skin and bone, and he's looking up at us and he's scared half to death. Been hiding in a closet." The Courier: "What did you do?" Andy: "I go to grab him out of there and I notice he's holding something in his hand. Something metal. He shuts himself back inside the closet and that's when I see the grenade he's left by my feet. They do it a lot, the Legion. Using kids. They know we'll hesitate. Anyway, that was the first time. Second time I fell down those stairs in front of the motel. Just in case I got to thinking I'd put it all behind me." (Andy's dialogue (Fallout: New Vegas)) and rape to terrorize civilian populations.J.E. Sawyer: "rape during Legion military action isn't meant for breeding, but for terrorism." The Legion also seeks to demoralize opposing armies before the battle even begins by torturing prisoners in sight of the army's position.Craig Boone: "Mercy killing is expected of NCR snipers. The Legion likes to torture their prisoners within sight of NCR positions. We get called on to end it. I've had my share. Some of them, you think, maybe you could've gotten them out. Maybe it's not the Legion that got them killed. Maybe it's your orders and you following them." (Craig Boone's dialogue) Relations with the outside The Legion's aim is to dominate the known world and unite it under its banner. In 2281, it is locked in conflict with the New California Republic at the Colorado River. Tribes that weren't pressed into it are also openly hostile to the Legion, fearing that they too will become victims of its campaign of conquest, as even with guarantees of safety and independence, Caesar has gone against his word and assimilated tribes he previously promised he'd leave alone. This causes even ruthless organizations like the Van Graffs to oppose the Legion in addition to organizations like the Desert Rangers. However while many civilized groups dislike the Legion's ways, they have great success in assimilating tribal groups. Tribals, with their general respect for power over anything else, typically side with the Legion over the NCR. The White Legs are firm allies of the Legion and are used as proxies for the Legion in the War for Zion. In 2281, after suffering an incredibly devastating defeat at Hoover Dam, the Legion has resorted to finding ways to gain the allegiance of local factions so that they can sow the seeds of their enemy's demise closer to home. They have allied with the Great Khans and Omertas and plan to use them to aid their plans in the Mojave before assimilating or exterminating them. Dale Barton often prefers to trade in Legion territories, saying that he finds it cheaper as he rarely has to hire protection or pay extortionate taxes, due to the effectiveness of Legion suppression of raiders and wasteland creatures. Even Rose of Sharon Cassidy has admitted to admiring Legion-controlled areas, as they attract traders, merchants, and wastelander communities in general to their high level of safety, especially when compared to NCR territories and uncontrolled regions.The Courier: "Do they deal with any caravans at all?" Rose of Sharon Cassidy: "There's some caravans that deal with the Legion, yes. And as much as it pains me to say it, any caravan marked by the Legion is safe as houses. They guard their roads, their supply lines - even Fiends would hesitate before going after any trader dealing with Legion." (Rose of Sharon Cassidy's dialogue) According to Ulysses, Caesar has commanded Legion couriers not to kill another courier (even if they appear to not be Legion), because many couriers in fact were Frumentarii.The Courier: "Legion Being Frumentarii kept you from killing me in the past. You have no such defense now." Ulysses: "I believed in what I followed then. Kill no Courier, Caesar's words. I honored them. Other Couriers could have been Legion - like me. Now, our allegiances are reversed." (Ulysses' dialogue) The Legion follows a strict policy of frontier justice, wiping out all savage, chem-dependent raider gangs and tribes they deem unfit for absorption into their ranks.Fallout: New Vegas endings for Great Khans, Fiends, and other local tribes and raider gangs. Technology Overall, it is incorrect to treat the Legion's technology as primitive. Combat gear is built with focus on reliability and ease of manufacture, standardized across the Legion. Furthermore, the Legion is easily capable of erecting large fortifications (e.g. the Fortification Hill encampment), establish supply chains for the massive army, and, as mentioned above, mass produce standardized weapons and armor for its footmen. Caesar firmly believes that reliance on technology weakens humans, and was partially responsible for the Great War. The Legion espouses martial prowess and individual fitness to reduce the need for technologically advanced weapons. The technological refinement of an individual legionary's gear is directly tied to his status. Lower ranks typically use either simple firearms (typically revolvers or lever-action rifles), power fists, or melee weapons in the form of machetes and throwing spears, crafted from scavenged materials that mimic the ancient Roman short sword (gladius) and javelin (pilum). Higher ranks, such as prime legionaries, decanii, and centurions have access to superior weapons, such as anti-materiel rifles, Marksman carbines, and super sledges. The personal guards of Caesar themselves are equipped with high tech ballistic fists to complement their martial prowess.Extent of Legion equipment seen in-game. While no Legion member wields energy weapons, they show interest in purchasing them from the Van Graffs. The Legion is also never shown using power armor, though pieces of what appears to be T-45 power armor are used in centurion armor. Oddly enough, the Legion has huge amounts of Stealth Boys. These Stealth Boys are never seen used by legion soldiers in the Mojave, but are used by the Legion at Dry Wells and the Legion marked men at the Divide. A high reputation with the Legion will lead to a steady cache of Stealth Boys for the Courier.Caesar's Hire All troops wear standardized Legion armor, mimicking the Roman lorica hamata or lorica segmentata, created from pre-War sports gear (mostly if not exclusively football gear) armored with metal plates, including the helmet. The gear is worn over a tunic. Centurions make their own armor, crafted from elements of body armor scavenged from felled foes.Legion armor appearances The only absolute opposition to technology is in robotics. Caesar dislikes the thought of having robots win a war fought by men, as it defeats the need for sacrifice for the greater good. Beyond that, the Legion is opportunistic and will use any kind of technology to further its goals, whether it be using a howitzer to suppress 1st Recon and veteran Ranger snipers or occupying HELIOS One after the Courier wipes the NCR out with Archimedes I. Radios are frequently used,Picus and Cottonwood Cove HQ but overall the Legion opts for devices that use no power to increase reliability. The Legion does not need or truly desire power sources like the NCR, but at no point oppose its usage as they do with chems, alcohol and combat robots. Interactions with the player character * Siding with the Legion can make keeping companions very difficult while following the main questline, and most human companions will likely abandon the player over time. Veronica Santangelo will likely leave when the Brotherhood bunker is destroyed, Craig Boone will leave when the player kills several NCR soldiers, and Arcade Gannon will leave when the player's reputation with the Legion grows too high. Rose of Sharon Cassidy allows the player to work with the Legion despite her dislike for them, Raul Tejada is somewhat supportive due to their ability to provide security,The Courier: "How do you feel about Caesar's Legion?" Raul Tejada: "I don't really have a problem with them. People around here tend to see them as invading marauders planning to burn and pillage the countryside. But I've been to Arizona, boss. Before the Legion, it was a nasty place, so thick with raiders you couldn't trade with a town two miles up the road. Caesar's laws aren't nice, and their actions aren't always pretty. But then, neither am I, but you keep me around." (Raul Tejada's dialogue) and Lily Bowen is too mentally damaged to have any opinion whatsoever. It is possible to maintain all companions through a mix of not speaking to Gannon, not traveling with Boone while killing NCR soldiers, and luck in Veronica's case. ** To be more specific, if the Courier is well-respected by the Brotherhood and Veronica has never hassled the Courier for provoking the Brotherhood, then using the self-destruct password while Veronica waits in a faraway location will usually keep her from dropping you. She will instead tell you to never do it again. This is easy, as she and Paladin Sato (in the Brotherhood of Steel safehouse) are the only remaining members of the Brotherhood in the Mojave Wasteland (unless you destroy the bunker at night, when the patrol is out.) * Although initially neutral towards the player character, Legion patrols in the Mojave Wasteland are openly hostile towards most travelers, including prospectors and traveling merchants, and will attack them on sight. * A female courier will not be allowed to fight in the arena, regardless of reputation or progress in the game. An exception is made, however, should the female courier choose to fight Benny to the death during Render Unto Caesar. * Many believe that without Caesar, the Legion will fall to in-fighting without someone with the charisma and leadership qualities like Caesar,The Courier: "You do know Caesar is dead, don't you?" Robert House: "By my calculations, his death will affect the shape of the battle for Hoover Dam minimally, if at all. The Legion's aggression will outlive Caesar. Indeed, they'll try to take the dam as a tribute to his memory. Given a year, they'd have him deified - but by then the Legion will be breaking down, riven by internal conflicts, a monster consuming itself. It's irrelevant. In the short term, the Legion is still monster enough that defeating it will make me look powerful indeed." (Robert House's dialogue) chief among them being Joshua Graham. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' endings Notable members (by rank) Appearances Caesar's Legion appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. They were also to appear in Black Isle Studios' canceled Fallout 3. Caesar's Legion was also to play in a minor role in the canceled Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2. Behind the scenes * In Ancient Rome, a legion was an army unit typically consisting of 5,000 soldiers, though this value changed throughout history, with a standard Legion sometimes being comprised of 10,000 plus troops. Development The Caesar's Legion concept was created by Chris Avellone during pre-production for Black Isle's canceled Fallout 3. J.E. Sawyer then elaborated on the concept: In their the test pen-and-paper campaign run by Chris Avellone, the first fringe unit of Caesar’s Legion was planned to appear as a hostile enemy in the Circle Junction Train Yards. Furthermore, the Daughters of Hecate and Caesar’s Legion was thought as the female and male polar opposites, which was supposed to allow the player, depending on gender, to rule either one and use them to build an army, much like in the movie The Postman.No Mutants Allowed - Your Post Nuclear News Center! Sharptooth, a member of Hangdog tribe, was planned to be a spy for Caesar's Legion, reporting to their agents in Denver; however, this was only because Caesar holds Sharptooth's sister as a slave. If this became known, the other Hangdogs would demand to banish him and his family to the wasteland. Bares His Teeth would have no qualms about doing this.crossed off of Blackfoot design document Before being merged by designers with the Blackfoot tribe, Hangdog's tribe could be planned to live in northeastern Colorado, near Denver.Dialogue files of the Van Buren tech demo The system Language Slaves and revolt Gallery Units Fallout NV Legion mongrel.png|Legion mongrels Nv-legion-armor.png|Recruit legionary LegionaryScout.png|Legionary scout LegionExplorer2.png|Legionary explorer LegionaryAssassin.png|Legionary assassin PrimeLegionary.png|Prime legionary VeteranLegionary2.png|Veteran legionary LegionVexillarius.png|Vexillarius Decanus2.png|Recruit Decanus Veteran_decanus.png|Veteran Decanus Centurion.png|Centurion Praetorian.png|Praetorian Guard Historical figures Caesar.png|Caesar (co-founder and leader of Caesar's Legion) JoshuaGrahamYoung.png|Joshua Graham (co-founder of Caesar's Legion, first Legate. Once known as the "Malpais Legate" and now known as the "Burned Man") Lanius.png|Lanius (second Legate. Known as the "Monster of the East") Lucius2.png|Lucius (Leader of the Praetorian Guard) VulpesInculta2.png|Vulpes Inculta (Leader of the frumentarii) Ulysses2.png|Ulysses (important frumentarii, discoverer of Hoover Dam) AureliusOfPhoenix.png|Aurelius of Phoenix (important centurion in charge of Cottonwood Cove) Gaius_Magnus_GECK.png|Gaius Magnus (important centurion in charge of Dry Wells, conqueror of the 87th tribe) SaltUponWounds.png|Salt-Upon-Wounds (important sleeper agent and tribal prospect for assimilation) References Category:Caesar's Legion de:Caesars Legion es:Legión de César fi:Caesar's Legion fr:Légion de Caesar it:Legione di Caesar nl:Caesar's Legion pl:Legion Cezara pt:Caesar's Legion ru:Легион Цезаря uk:Легіон Цезаря zh:恺撒军团